Normal Lesson
by wolves7000
Summary: Kaiba wanted ta be able to know how to be normal,and joey wanted to get out of late detentions. so they made a deal to teach each other what they knew. who knew they'd learn so much more about the other. puppyshipping. R&R! some language. more than 2 genr
1. The deal

Kaiba sat there at his computer, typing. He felt like he wasn't even there, like his body was on auto-pilot while he did his work. And he was utterly bored, but he couldn't leave, even though Mokuba wanted to take him to

the park. He felt really bad that he hadn't spent any time with his kid brother, but he simply never had the time anymore. He thought of Wheeler and his friends, though he'd never admit he was jealouse of the blonde

mutt. He had all the time in the world to have fun with his friends, and he could hang out with his kid sister. Kaiba stopped typing and looked at his watch, he could just look at the computers clock, but it was a habit to

check his watch instead. It was midnight and there was school the next day. He could always skip it, but he could just hear Wheeler going and telling him that he only skipped because he could, not because he had to.

It would be one of the times he would get to mad or something then all his pals would run up and tell him to calm down, then he might apologize, and or mutter he was right anyways. Kaiba wished that he could be that

layed back, that he could skip for no reason. But he would go to school and ignore wheeler like always.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when Kaiba awoke the first thing he notised was that the room was bright, that wasn't right, he set is alarm for early morning when the sun was still coming up, something he always enjoyed seeing.

His alarm...oh _shit_, he thought and grabbed his clock. _8:30AM_ it flashed bordely at him. School had started a half hour ago...Across town in a small pale blue house another kid was just waking up. Joey rubbed

his eyes and yawned, then he froze when he didn't hear his clock going off, he looked at the clock..._8:30_ the clock hands pointed..._shit!_ Both boys were out the door and at the school at the same time, though

one had a less hurried look.

"Sorry Ms. Raynota, I had work that needed finished." Kaiba said to the teacher while Joey was catching his breath at the door.

"Mr. Wheeler you have detention tomorrow." The teacher said.

"But my al..."

"No excuses."

"But, Kaiba...!"

"Had work, now to your seat before I make it two days."

"Yes ma'am." Joey muttered and sat at his sit by Yugi, sadly his pal was gone on a fishing trip with his grandpa. He looked around, looking for Tea and Triston, but then he remembered that Tea was at a dance camp

and Triston was sick..._damn_. Well he was mad so sense no one taught in this class he desided to take his anger out on his arch rival.

_Oh great_, Kaiba thought as he saw Joey move from his seat to the one behind Kaiba.

"Ey Kaiba, why do you always get away with bein late?" He asked, sounding annoyed, one of the very reasons Kaiba hadn't skipped.

"Well mutt, for instance I don't stay up playing pokemon collisium, I accually do something usefull."

That just made Joey even more angry, that and the fact that Kaiba was reading at the same time as talking, didn't he have the decences to look at him when he was talkin to him.

"I'm not a mutt, and I did not, my alarm didn't go off this morning." Joey snapped.

Kaiba tryed not to look surpriced, and succeded of coarse, at how ironic it was that that was what had also happened. Well he was in a decent mood, for himself that was.

Kaiba closed his book and turned to Joey, "Do you want advise on not getting detention Wheeler?"

Now an akward air seemed to swirl around, Joey thought he was goin crazy when he felt his face grow hot from there closness, sense he himself had been leaning foreward so the teach wouldn't hear and assign im

more detention.

"Yah...yah sure." He stuttered sitting back in his seat and shaking his head, _What am I doing!?_

"I'll tell you on one condition mutt, you teach me how to act like a regular teenager." Kaiba said, trying to ignore the fact that Joey had blushed and that he almost had himself, he had been close enough he

coulda...Kaiba also shook his head clear.

"Teach you how ta be a normal kid?" Joey asked, feeling confused.

"Is it a deal or not Wheeler." Kaiba said more than asked.

"Fine! You gotta deal Kaiba!" Joey said. and they shook on it, having no idea what was about to begin.


	2. Lieing Lessons

_"Go get your parental permission and I'll pick you up in a half hour, then we're going to my house and gettin this over with." Kaiba said and left after school._

Joey had 20 more minutes before Kaiba was going to come, sense he had nothing to do he just sat on the side of the road thinkin.

_Theres no way I like that self-centered rich bastard, I only blushed 'cause...I know! it wasn't a blush at all, I was turnin red 'cause I was mad...but I wasn't that mad...Jee Kaiba sure has pretty eyes when he's not _

_glar...STOP it Joey! _

Joey was still thinking when Kaiba pulled up by him. "Hey Wheeler, you look pretty pitful sitting there like a lost puppy."

Joey nearly jumped a mile high...well not a mile, but to his feet. "Ack! Ey Kaiba that wasn't nice!"

"Whatever, come one." Kaibe said reaching over and opening the silver convertables passenger door.

"Nice car." Joey muttered, sitting in the car and closing the door. "I'm surpriced theres no dragons on it."

"There will." He said flatly.

The car ride was rather boring until they reached Kaiba's street.

"Jeeze Kaiba, you sure do live on fancy street." Joey exclaimed. His head was leaning out the window watching the houses and mansions go by.

"Careful mutt, you might get your head cut off or you might fall out." Kaiba smirked, glancing at Joey, if he looked a dog before, he sure did now, with his head stuck out the window, his eyes all shiny.

Joey just glared at him and then sat back in his seat, pouting. Kaiba almost laughed, almost.

At last they arrived at Kaiba's mansion, and the gates opened and Kaiba parked and they walked into the house.

"Big enough house Kaiba?" Joey said sarcasticly, but still a bit awed.

"I dunno, I might add another story to it." Kaiba answered also sarcasticaly.

"Am I hearing things or are you to talking to eachother nicely?!" Mokuba asked shock as he appeared from somewhere in the house...

"Not really, i'm going to help Wheeler with a school problem." Kaiba told his brother then gave Joey a look that was easily translated as, _tell-mokuba-that-I-need-help-and-you-learn-nothing._

"Yah! History was a killer, and Kaiba here is the only one who pays attention." Joey told Mokuba.

After a few minutes of small talk Mokuba left.

"Not bad mutt, you got past Mokuba, with my help of coarse. but that's the trick with getting away with being late or absent." Kaiba explained.

"Wait a sec. so you weren't late for scholl 'causa work?" Joey asked, shocked.

"No, I don't always lie, but thruth be told, I slept late to, i must have turned it off when it went off, I was up late working last night."

"I see, so are yah gonna tell me how ta be a good lier or what?" Joey asked.

"Yes, yes. And once you've learned, you teach me, got it Joey?"

"Yah I got it Kaiba." Joey nodded.

"Then lets begin with you lieing lessons."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! I didn't say nothin before but I'm Sarah, hope your enjoying the story!


	3. the figurine

"So your saying all I have to do is lie?" Joey asked at Kaiba's dining room table after accepting a can of Mt. Dew.

"No, not just lieing. If you told that old annoyance of a teacher your fish ate your homework she wouldn't believe you." Kaiba explained, sitting across from Joey explaining, and finding it difficult while looking him in his

curious big brown eyes. _I shouldn't be thinking this, but still his eyes are so cute when he's listening..._

"Kaiba...Kaiba! Hey wake up, rich-boy!" Joey said and Kaiba blinked.

"Oh, sorry Wheeler, what did you say?"

"I Said, isn't it the dog ate your homework, not the fish?" He asked, not because he wanted to know, but because it sounded wierd the Kaiba would say fish.

"Because, that would mean _you_ would be eating your homework." Kaiba said, smirking.

"I aint a dog!" Joey said defencivly.

"Sure you are, and as long as i'm teaching you how to lie your my dog." Kaiba said, then his eyes got big as he realized he had said that alloud.

"Your do..." Joey started to repeat, shocked at Kaiba's words, but he was interuppted.

"I'm going to go find Mokuba and see if he messed with the thermostat, your turning red." Kaiba said to quickly and left the room almost like he was a little dizzy.

_What the heck is goin on!? What did Kaiba mean by his dog? I'm so confused, maybe I should go he also seems pretty confused to. _

So Joey started to look around and found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote that it was getting late and that he had to go. He felt bad as he walked out the door and onto the sidewalk. As he entered town he saw

a second hand store and walked in. The shelves were covered with glass figures, and toys. For a second hand store it looked very clean and the glass sparkled in the light. One in paticular caught his eye. It was

on a shelf covered with animal figurines, he picked up a glass dog with a gold covered collar that was sitting on the shelf, it had a small chain coming from the back of the collar. _your my dog._

Kaiba's words echo'd through his head. Joey smiled and bought the figurine and went home. When he looked at the clock in the livingroom he saw that it was only 6, _Eh, who cares. Kaiba's probably thinkin good _

_ridence anyways, but still I did leave real sudden like, I'll apologize at school tomorrow._

So Joey took out the dog and he grabbed a couple tissues and a brownbag and put the figurine ontop of some tissues and then covered it and taped the bag closed and wrote, _To Kaiba_ on the front and left it on the

kitchen counter and went to his room to do his homework for once.

The next morning Joey was fast asleep when someone knocked on the door. Kaiba who after he came back from recovering from what he had said and saw Joey was gone and a note that said he had to go was

worry'd he had scared Joey off and desided that he would drive Joey to school the next morning and explain that he had meant to say...well he didn't know what, but he'd think of something. So now he was knocking

on Joey's door and not getting an answer, he looked at his watch, it was 7:45 _maybe he's still asleep._ Kaiba thought and try'd the door, it opened easily. The first thing he heard was Joey say something about

icecream soup and then a snore, and took it as Joey's alarm didn't go off. He quietly walked up the stairs to a Joey's door and peeked inside, indeed Joey was asleep, his alarm on his nightstand was ticking quietly

not looking like it was about to go off any time soon so he hit walked over and touched the top on it, where the bells and stuff where and touched it..._RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..._Joey nearly

fell out of bed.

"If you want to be on time Wheeler, you better hurry up." Kaiba said, trying not to look the the alarm nearly gave him a heart attack to. Joey started at himfor only a second before he turned off his alarm and Kaiba left,

"I'll be downstairs, i'll give you a ride." So Kaiba left so Joey could get ready for school. As he looked around he noticed that the house didn't look very family oriented, there were a few pictures, most of them were of

Joey, his little sister Serinity or both of them, no parents. Then he realized that he had never seen Joey's dad, not even at confrences, he knew Joey didn't live with is mom, he had heard about it way back at duelest

kingdom, that was also when Joey and him became like rivels, well on Joey's terms, was that also when he himself has started to have fee..._No! I don't have feelings for the mutt! But I might..._Kaiba picked up

one of the pictures of Joey, It was after Yugi had given him the 2 million dollars for his sister and he was holding the check with a big grin on his face. He nearly jumped when he heard a bang, then Joey cursed, so he

guessed Joey dropped something, Kaiba quickly out the picture down and walked into the kitchen, it was rather ordinary like the rest of the house, and also no sign of a parent ever lived in the home. Then he noticed

a bag on the counter with his name on it. As he picked it up Joey who had just shoved his homework he left on his desk remembered the gift downstairs, so he tore down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"He...Hey Kaiba! What are you doing here?" Joey asked, out of breath from running.

"I came to give you a ride, I thought you might have got upset or somthing when you left, but I see you got me a present huh?" Kaiba said lifting the bag in front of Joey.

"Eh, heh heh. yah I was just surpised, but after I left I guessed you just missaid your sentance, so I thought I'd get yah somthin ta say sorry for leavin like that" Joey explained scratching the back of his head. "It's

nothing really, I just saw it in a second and shop and yah."

Kaiba had opened the back and taken out the tissue and carefully brang out the figurine that shone from the light coming in from the window over the kitchen sink. Neither one said anything for a while then Kaiba set

the dog in his bookbag where you usually kept loose change also putting some of the tissue in with it so it wouldn't get scratched or break.

"Ready Wheeler?" Kaiba asked, Joey stared at him, looking confused, "for school? Or do you want to be late?"

"OH! Yah, let's go!" Joey said, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WELL?!!? I thought it was good, what'd you guys think? Thank all of you who commented! I'll start on the fourth chapter right away! seeya!


	4. Alarm clock

Hey everyone! I hope you liked the last chap. as much as I did! This one is a bit more conversational, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! How many cars do yah have Kaiba?!" Joey asked when they walked outside, there was a red convertable with a folded top in the driveway.

Kaiba didn't answer and they got into the car.

"Ey, any chance I can drive?" Joey asked before he buckled up.

"Not on your life Wheeler." Kaiba reply'd a breaf almost invisable smile appeared.

"Awwwwww." Joey said as they backed out the driveway and onto the road.

"Do you walk to school everyday?" Kaiba asked, he was trying to be conversational.

"Yah, it's a bit of a ways, but i'm fast that's why i'm usually late." Joey explained, sounding distant as he remembered something that wasn't going to be disgussed.

"What about a car or a bike?" Kaiba asked, desiding it wouldnt be best not to ask what he meant in the distance that was in his voice yet.

"I'd take my bike, but I usually walk with Yug' or Triston, but Tiston's bike is broken, and I rather walk than ride slow, plus Yugi's gone for a week.

"I see, and you can't afford a car?"

"Nope, not right now, but maybe one of these days i'll be able to buy one of these awsome convertables,"

"I dout it Wheeler, this is a forien car, its from America, that's why i'm driving on this side." Kaiba explained.

"Yah, I did notice, it's wierd, but whateva." After Joey said that they pulled into the school parking lot.

The bell rang almost right after they walked in.

"Heh eh, yah! We made it!" Joey cheered.

"Hey man, did yah miss me!?" Triston said, putting Joey in a headlock.

"Ey let me go!" Joey said andTriston let go laughing, "Ey Triston, how yah feelin man?"

"Great! I'm all better, so what you and Kaiba buddy' now?"

"What do yah mean Triston?"

"I mean, yah guys came in at the same time, and you said "we" made it."

"Yah, rich-boy aint so bad after all," Then he whispered, "He's teachin me how ta get out of gettin dention when i'm late."

"Really?! That's awsome, but what's he want?"

Joey was silent for a second, desiding Kaiba probably didn't want anyone knowin he wanted help bein normal. "Nothin, I guess he's in a good mood or somthin."

"Maybe he likes yah." Tristen teased, poking Joey.

"No! Now stop it. I thought you'd try ta stay out of school even when you were better."

"I Tried, but my mom desided I was fine and made me come."

"Bummer."

That's how the rest of the class went, even though Joey wanted to go sit by Kaiba, he stayed and chatted with Tristen, after class Kaiba stopped him in the hall.

"Unless you'r planning on leaving again, we can go my to my house and accually start teaching you something." Kaiba said.

"Yah! No worries Kaiba, I wont do that again, I promise. Same time at my house?"

"Yes, and try not to look so pathetic either." Kaiba nodded and walked away leaving a mad Joey.

"Sometimes I really hate that guy," He muttered walking to class at the same time thinking, _Sometimes I really l... _

School went by for Kaiba same as usual, boring, though he couldn't keep a certain mutt off his mind, during history when they were showing a movie, he took out the glass dog and looking at it, _Why a dog? If he _

_hates being called one, why give me this? Maybe it's not being called a dog what's bothering him, maybe it's the insult only, I guess it can't hurt to change it to a complimant._

For Joey his day was even less adventful, but he also had a blue eyes burnnet on his mind, and once school was out, he went straight home, telling tristen he'd call him later, and desided to do his homework while he

waited, and time went by slowly but soon there was a knock on his door.

Kaiba, who had nothing to do between the time school got out and when he went Joey's he stopped by the mall in the neiboring town and came back just in time to not be late. He nearly hit Joey on his second knock

the door opened.

"Ey Kaiba, what's in the bag?" Joey asked.

"Huh? Oh, here. It's a digital alarm clock, so you can wake up on time" Kaiba reply'd handing Joey the bag.

"Jee, thanks Kaiba, I'll be right back," Joey left the door open as he took the bag upstairs, then he came back down, "Okay let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

see told yah, talk talk talk. anyways, can't wait ta hear what you all think! seeya in chap. 5!


	5. the kiss

"Now, it's all about the teacher, and the way you talk." Kaiba explained, him and Joey were sitting on the couch at Kaiba's, Mokuba had already stopped by and said hi.

"So with Mrs. Rinalai, I use saving animal story's, like a cat stuck in a tree." Joey guessed, he was finally starting to get it, and very happy about it.

"Yes, exactaly. But here's the hard part, your expression, you aren't a good lier, so tell me a lie." Kaiba said, looking Joey in the eye.

"Uh, yah, okay. The sky is green?" Joey asked, looking rather nervous, Kaiba hit his forehead.

"It's not a question Joey, it's a comment. Now stop being nervous."

"Eh, dis is hard!" Joey complained standing, he really wasn't happy about not doing well, for some reason he had his heart set on impressing Kaiba, he used to be able to lie really well, but it was more important then.

_Is it because he's trying to teach me, is that why I want him to be proud of me? No...damn it, I think I like the bastard. _Joey, completely unfocused and in his thoughts was staring distantly at Kaiba, who's thoughts were also starting to wonder...

_Joey's staring at me, he confuses me alot, I don't understand him. But he sure it cute...damn, what the hell is he thinking right now, probably how to keep his tone calm when he's lieing... _

_Okay, okay, I like him. It's wrong and no one could pay me to tell Kaiba I like him, what's he thinking, maybe that i'm dumb for not knowin how ta lie well, well i'll show'm! _

While the 2 were staring at the other, a cute kid was watching from the doorway. Mokuba was a smart kid, smarter than Kaiba knew. He knew the deal, and he knew that the 2 boys liked each other. "How dumb can they get? There staring right at eachother, and Seto is already starting to turn red, well I guess I better wake them up," Mokuba whispered to himself before he jumped into the room, "WAKE UP!"

Chaos appeared for a moment when, Kaiba went fron sitting to standing faster than should of been possable, startling Joey who stummbled backwards and would of fell, but Kaiba caught him just in time, Mokuba burst out into laughter.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba said sounding shocked. Mokuba continued to laugh, he had dropped to his knees and was hugging himself, to him it was absolutaly hilarious.

"He...hey Kaiba, if your gonna go kill your lil brother, could yah at least let me go?" Joey, who was as red as a tomato being nearly hugged by Kaiba which had happened when he tripped. His face turned into a couple diff. shades when Kaiba turned his attention to him, there noses were barely touching. His thoughts were jumbled then on.

Kaiba who until he turned his attention from his laughing kid brother to Joey, hadn't noticed the position he was in. When he saw Joey fall, he simply went and caught him, and didn't notice how, but now he did. he had one arm around Joey's shoulders and the other around his waist and he was hugging him sorta like that. He went from his startled pale to bright red. Even redder when his thoughts finally slowed down enough to hear them. _If I move just a tiny bit closer I would be kissing him, it's so tempting. Joey's blushing and I know I am to. We'll write it off as just closness, no feelings, which is most likely true in Joey's case, sense he __hates me he's only here so that he can get out of detentions...he looks so cute right now, so confused... _

Mokuba, who had finally stopped laughing had left and come back almost in the same second with a video camera, Joey and Kaiba were still staring at each other, Then a moment after Mokuba turned on the camera,

Kaiba did something no one expected, perhaps hoped, but not expected, he kissed Joey.

Joey didn't expect Kaiba to kiss him, but his thoughts stopped in there tracks, and he felt his heart stop for those moments. Then Kaiba let him go and took about three steps back and looked as shocked as Joey.

_What the HELL did I do!? I kissed him! Now what?! I need to come up with an explanation, now. But what, oh I know! _

_He kissed me! I'm not mad, or nothin. But wow! Oh he's starting ta say somthin. _

"There, now if you can tell me that I didn't kiss you. You can lie about anything. And...MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba started to say, his voice was betraying him, then he saw a red light and turned to see his brother with a video camera.

"Shit!" Mokuba said and took off, laughing as he went.

"Mokuba get back here! And don't talk like that!" Kaiba yelled taking off after his brother, leaving Joey in the living room.

Joey carefully made it over to the couch and sat down and covered his mouth thinking of what just happened, and Kaiba's explanation.

_He was lieing, but why was he lieing. I'm so confused... _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Well I hope you guys liked it! sorry it took so long for this chap, I had a small block but I figured it out! thank you reviewers for such nice reviews! Please continue to tell me what you think! Seeya in chap. 6! Oh and**

**the way, me and by friend are going an anime con! 16 more days! YAH!**


	6. titless

And Mokuba was never seen again...

Just kidding Hope you like that last chapter, I know I did, sorry this one took so long well here yah go!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes Kaiba returned, a little exausted from chacing his little brother, who had escaped. _I'm going to kill that kid..._Then he saw Joey. Who was currently gazing across the room trying to proccess

the situation, as far as Kaiba knew. He walked along the blue carpet towards the couch, "Sorry about tha-"

"You didn't kiss me." Joey ineruppted, still gazing across the room.

"What?"

Joey's eyes regained focus and sighed then he looked over at Kaiba, "I can't repeat myself and sound truthfull. I try'd" He smiled.

"Thats a definate start, I guess there isnt anything else I can teach you, just to keep practicing." Kaiba said shocked at what Joey said.

"Then I suppose tomorrow your lessons start." Joey said, standing, _He doesn't remember his lessons. _

In comformation, "Lesson? Oh, yes. Tomorrow."

"Eh, yah. Later Kaiba!" Joey said heading towards the door.

"Joey, your house is a ways away, let me give you a ride home." Kaiba said, catching up to Joey.

"Uh, yah, okay." Joey commented and followed Kaiba to an area outside the house.

"Whoa! Thatsa alot of convertables!" Joey awed.

"Yah, come on." Kaiba said walking to a purple and black convertable, after taking a seat Kaiba took out the glass dog.

"You still have that?" Joey asked as he buckled up.

"Yes, i do." Kaiba said.

"Kool, kool. So how about we meet in the park tomorra after school?" Joey asked.

"I can't. I have a meeting after school, I havn't been keeping up with work, I must catch up, so how about the day after?" Kaiba offered, smiling secretly seeing dissapointment cross Joey's face, _Maybe he does care... _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chap. is so short. chap. 7 should def. in longer, seeya guys soon!


	7. the day away

I know it's been a long time, sorry about that, i've been busy with school and I havn't been able to find the time. Well here yah go, chap. 7!!!

disclaimer: I do not own yugioh!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey sat at home, watching TV. Though he wasn't paying attention and he was getting annoyed. _Okay! My favorite anime's on, I am going to watch it! And not think of Kaiba even once!...I wonder what __Kaiba's doi...stop it! I wish I knew that Kaiba was goin ta kiss me, I coulda enjoyed it more, I think he was liein ta me about it bein part of the lesson, but would that mean he wanted ta kiss me? That sure doesn't __sound like Kaiba...I hope Mokuba will be okay, he's a kool kid. I gotta think of what i'm gonna do tomorrow, I've never taught anyone how ta be normal... _

It was a very very slow day for Joey, He missed his show, though he was sitting right in front of it, thinking of the next day and of Kaiba. After about an hour he desided to take a walk.

"Maybe Yug' is back from his trip." He muttered grabbing his jacket and headed out the door...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though he didn't show it Kaiba was about to fall alseep. He hadn't slept much that night, though that wasn't unusual, he was still tired and had a hard time consentrating on the meeting. He was thinking of something, or someone else...

He couldn't wait to learn how to be, normal? was that how he had put it? makes him sound wierd, anyways, then he could spend more time with his younger brother, but he also couldn't wait to spend time with Joey.

The thought of spending time with his puppy...wait, did he just think of Joey as his puppy?! _Oh why bother denying it, or being surprised, as long as Joey doesn't know it's fine...though it's a nice thought if he __did..._

Kaiba sighed and shuffled his papers, stood up and began his presentation...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Joey, you seem really distracted, are you alright?" Yugi asked, staring at Joey who was resting his head on his hands, staring off into space.

"Hm? Oh i'm fine Yug' I guess i'm just not hungry today." Joey half lied, pushing away the malls food court food. Truthfully, he was distracted by his thoughts of Kaiba.

"Not hungry? Well if you say so..." Yugi trailed off, looking genuinly concerned, but Joey didn't want to tell Yugi about Kaiba and his deal, cause he swore, plus thinkin about Kaiba all day would sound funny.

"So! How many fish did you and gramps catch?"

"hmmm," Yugi swallowed a bite of his sandwhich, "6! and half of them were pretty big to, It would of been 7, but, heh, when I was trying to reel it in, it was to strong and I fell out of the boat and long it and my fishing stick."

Joey laughed at the mental image, "When are you gonna cook'm? I can smell the fish sticks and sushi already, yum!"

Yugi scratched the back of his head and laughed a lil nervious like, "Sorry Joey, but the fish looked so cute and helpless, we just let them go."

"Oh well." Joey shrugged, he was a little disappointed, he loved fresh fish, he looked at his watch, "Well it's 8, i'm gonna head home, I have a test to study for."

"Uh...sure Joey, seeya later." Yugi said, waving as Joey left the mall. Once he was out he raced over to his car and started out through town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba looked at his watch, _11:00PM, i'll have time to eat dinner before I go to bed, that's nice to know, this is a rare occasion._ He pulled up to his mansion and walked in to hear video games playing in the game room.

_Mokuba should be in bed, plus he's already grounded. _He pushed open the door to see a surpricing site.

"Ey Mokuba, yah sure know how ta play this game, you almost beat me!" Joey praised the kid as he set down the game controller.

"Yah, I get a lot of practice, sense brother works alot." Mokuba said, turning off the game.

"Yah, I shoulda known he wouldn't be home yet huh." Joey laughed.

"I bet you wanted ta see if he would kiss you again." Mokuba teased, Joey flushed bright red.

"N...no!" Joey stummbled, truthfully, he wanted ta just be where Kaiba was mostly, he felt that a day had been way to long to be away from the brunnett for him. Though the kiss had been nice...

"Be nice Mokuba." Kaiba interupped, smirking inwardly when they both jumped. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yes, Seto! night Joey, good game!" Mokuba said quickly said as he dashed to his room.

Kaiba shook his head and sat in chair, "How long have you been here?"

Joey was silent for a second, "Uhm, 8, 9, 10, 11. i've been 'ere 3 hours."

Kaiba blinked in surprice, "3 hours? Why, if there an emergency?"

"Nah, I...just felt like commin ova." Joey said. "I should probably go though, I don't want to be a bother."

"Sense when?" Kaiba joked, laughing slightly at Joey's glare, "You can just stay here if you want, I don't care, there's an extra room,"

"I couldn't..."

"Also sense I came home early, the chefs will be cooking dinner, you can eat what you like."

"Food. I'm in!" Joey said, taking off towards kitchen, "Thanks Kaiba!"

Kaiba stood and headed to kitchen slowly, smiling. _Dinner with Joey..._

----------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the chap chap 8 commin soon!


	8. realization

Joey ooo'd and ahhh'd as plate after plate was put down on the dining room table.

"Jeeze Kaiba, how can you have so much food and still be as skinny as a twig?" Joey asked after he stopped watching the food in awe.

"I don't eat much if that's what you mean," Kaiba said taking a sip of his tea.

Without anymore question Joey dug in. Kaiba nearly spat out his drink, half the food was already gone! _What does Wheeler have, a bottomless stomach!? _

Joey stopped in mid-bite, "Do you want some, I mean it is your food."

Kaiba lifted a hand and shook his head, "There's always more, eat as much as you like."

"You mean dare's more!?" Joey gasped, and then put on a super-dramatic-happy-to-tears-face. "I must be in heaven!"

Joey grew calm for a moment, _As long as Kaiba's here, I am…_

Then went back to eating all of the food Kaiba had.

By the end of dinner, the chefs were happy that Joey liked the food, but were exhausted from cooking for him.

"Oh, I think I ate to much," Joey sighed, pushing away his empty desert plate, Kaiba just gaped at him, "What?"

"Joey do you have any idea how much you just ate?"

"No."

"25 entrees, 7 main dishes, and 18 deserts!" Kaiba looked shocked, amazed, a little impressed, and a lil sick.

"Kool!" Joey said cheerfully.

"Don't you feel even a little sick?" Kaiba asked.

Joey shook his head, "Here's da thing Kaiba, food is meant to be eaten, so why not eat it all?"

Kaiba just stared at him quizzicaly, "Your one odd guy, Joey."

"Your pretty weird yourself, Kaiba." Joey laughed.

There was a silent moment as the two just smiled at each other.

_I want to tell him... _

_I want to tell him... _

_I can't tell him, if I tell Joey how I feel, he might not come over anymore... _

_I can't tell Kaiba, but he did kiss me...but i'm to scared to tell him, even though i'm pretty sure he likes me. I wonder how things will turn out in the end. _

Joey suddenly let out a yawn and Kaiba blinked.

"Tired, Joey?"

Joey noddded, "Yah a lil, I think i'm gonna go ta bed, uh, what room am I stayin in?"

Kaiba stood up, "I'll show you."

After a short walk up a flight of stairs and down a hallway, "This is your room, if you need anything, my room is right next door, and Mokuba's is down the hall."

"Thanks Kaiba, I'll remember that." Joey smiled.

"It must be lonely living alone, huh?" Kaiba asked, not quite wanting to leave yet.

"Alone, how'd yah know?" Joey asked, looking slightly worried.

"Just a guess," Kaiba shrugged.

"Ah, I see. Well I'm off ta bed, night Kaiba." Joey said, not wanting to persue his home life, he went to go into the room then stopped, _It can't hurt I guess..._and kissed Kaiba lightly on the cheek, and quickly went

into his room before Kaiba could respond. _Shit, I did it! _

Kaiba stood, staring at the closed door in total shock. "Well I can't say I was expecting that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ungh," Kaiba muttered, sitting up in bed, glaring at his alarm, "Morning already."

The sun was just comming up as Kaiba left his room, dressed in his business suit and briefcase in hand. Stopping at Joey's door, "I bet he's still asleep."

Kaiba slipped into the room and creeped up to Joey's bedside, "Hey mutt," He whispered to the sleeping Joey, "I just wanted ta say i'll miss you while i'm working, have a nice Saterday, I'll be back by 10, no worries I

wont miss my first day."

With that, Kaiba petted Joey's head and left for work.

The moment the door shut, Joey's eyes opened, but he didn't move, _Was I just dreamin? Did Kaiba just say he was going to miss me? Whoa, I don't even know what ta think!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Joey!" Mokuba chirpped as Joey walked into the dining room about an hour later.

"Ey, Mokuba, what time is is?" Joey asked, grabbing a bowl on a counter and and filling it with Lucky charms and milk from the table and sitting down.

"It's 8, Kaiba will be back around 10." Mokuba told him, eating his cereal.

"I know, he told me." Joey muttered and Mokuba coughed on his food.

"You were awake?!" He gasped, and Joey nodded, "Then you must know."

"I guess I do." Joey responded, not feeling so hungry anymore.

"Well!?" Mokuba pushed.

"I...Like him to..." Joey whispered, _I admitted it out loud, wow._

"Then tell him!"

"I...I can't..."

"Why not, Seto obviously likes you!" Mokuba argued.

"I...I know, I'll tell him when I'm ready to, just not yet okay?" Joey said, nerviously.

"Fine," Mokuba muttered, returning to his food.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next 2 and a half hours Joey and Mokuba hung out playing video games and watchin TV, the anime they were watching just ended as Kaiba entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late," Kaiba told them.

"It's fine, Kaiba. You ready for your lessons?" Joey asked, and laughed when Kaiba glanced at Mokuba, "Ah, this kid knows everythin, you've got a smart brother."

"I know, to smart, yes i'm ready." Kaiba glared at Mokuba slightly. _I bet knows about my feelings._

"Kool! Let's go, laters Mokuba." Joey waved to Mokuba as he headed towards the front door, Kaiba followed close behind.

"Where are we going?" Kaiba asked him.

"The park, I guess." Joey shrugged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they left the Kaiba estate, Joey turned on the music, "Do yah mind?"

"Not at all, hey I like this song." Kaiba smiled as "Would You Go With Me" by Josh turner blared from the convertable's speakers.

"You like country Kaiba? That's a surprise." Joey looked intrigued by this new information, which made Kaiba look out of his window so Joey wouldn't see him blush, _He's just to cute, he's just like a puppy!_

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Joey, and viseversa." Kaiba sighed at that fact.

"Your right, hm, what's your favorite colour?" Joey asked.

"What? Oh, it's blue, what about you?" Kaiba asked, glancing over at Joey.

"heh figures, Hmmmmm red!" Joey exclaimed.

"That also figures, my turn, your favorite animal?" Kaiba asked.

"Aw, dat's easy. a cat, you?" Joey smiled, _He's gonna say... _

"A dog." Kaiba chuckled, "We're here."

As the car stopped in the parking lot, Joey smiled, _I wonder how this will turn out._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey all, I hope you've enjoyed chap 8! I promised my friend kara, that I would put the lessons into this chap, but then it'd be to long, so chap 9 will be comming out soon, please tell me what yah all think!!! Seeya next time!


	9. the lesson and the truth

Hey all im back! sorry or the wait, i've been pretty busy. '

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cool."

"C'mon Kaiba, that was pathetic, you have to sound like you mean it!" Joey told his akward feeling friend _He needs emotion, this is going to be annoying._

"Joey, cool means a change in the temperture just under 0 degrees Celsius." Kaiba said boredly, _I need to be nomal, not talking slang. _

It was sunny out and the 2 were near the middle of the park, where no one comes usually sense its so far away, a perfect place to teach a rich egomaniac how to mb normal. if that was possable.

"Oi, Kaiba! This isn't the same kind of cool, its Kool, with a K!" Joey explained.

Kaiba stared at him like he was an idiot, "A...K..."

"Yah! it's Kooler when there's a "K" in it!" Joey nodded wisely.

"Uh huh, much better." Kaiba rolled his eyes _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

"No really, just try it! Say it, and feel the K!" Joey incouraged.

"Kool." He try'd, _That kind of sounded better...maybe Joey has a point... _

"That a'way, Kaiba!" Joey cheered.

Kaiba sighed, _This is hopeless _

"Alright, go stand by the tree." Joey pointed to a random tree, _This will be fun._

Kaiba walked over to the tree, "Now what?"

"Now...you do this." Joey went to a different tree and leaning on it casually, "It's kool."

Kaiba...missed the tree.

"You all right?" Joey asked, running over and helping Kaiba up. _That was really funny! _

"I'm fine, but Joey. I'm not trying to be kool, i'm trying to be normal." Kaiba explained.

"Hmmmm, you gotta point." Joey murmered. barely noticing that Kaiba still had his hand after Joey had helped him up.

"Kaiba, why do you want to be normal?" Joey asked suddenly.

"For Mokuba, of coarse." Kaiba told him.

"Okay, what does Mokuba like to do?" Joey asked.

Kaiba shrugged, _That must be pathetic, I know nothing about my brother anymore..._

"Alright, then tonight, find out what he finds fun, then we'll figure out what to do from there." Joey concluded.

"Speaking of home...Where is your father? I know your mother and sister live somewhere different but, what about him."

Joey laughed nervously, "He's kind of in prison."

"Oh..." Kaiba felt even more akward.

"Maybe i'll tell you about it sometime, but not today, alright?" Joey offered, he looked worryied, _What if he wants an explanation?_

"That's fine Joey, do you always stay at home by yourself?" Kaiba asked.

"Yah, it's lonely sometimes but it's good."

"If you want, you can stay at my house." Kaiba offered him.

"I'd just be a burden." Joey muttered.

"It's not like I have a lack of rooms, It's fine Joey."

"I dunno..."

"Mokuba would love having someone to hang out with."

"You win, Kaiba, I'll stay." Joey gave in.

After an hour.

"Hey...Kaiba...?" Joey said, his voice shaking.

"Yes?"

"I, uhm...I...I..." Joey stammered, staring at the ground.

Kaiba waited patiently.

"Kaiba...I...I love you!" He announced suddenly.

Kaiba smiled and walked over to Joey and wrapped his arms around him, "That's very good."

"Really?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Of coarse, because I love you to." He admited, resting his head on Joey's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The truth has Finally been revieled! But is the story over? No way! Epilouge!

sorry if it was to quick for you, but tell me what you think! Maybe i'll make a sequal...well talk to you soon!


	10. Authors Note! IMPORTANT!

Ok everyone forget the epilouge this story is far from over! chap 10 will come soon I hope! 


	11. Joey's nightmare

Okay everyone, i'm back and with chap 10! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please please please tell me what you think! i'm not, repeat not ending my story yet! Seeya in chap. 11!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No...stay away from him! Joey stared in horror as Kaiba fell to the ground, Joey's father hovering over him minacingly. He turned to Joey, but his face was no longer human, but a horrid unexplainable alien _

_face. Joey screamed as it lumbered towards him, it's claws outstreatched, red with Kaiba's blood. It chanted in it's deep slurred voice, "Joey, Joey, Joey." _

"Joey, Joey wake up!" Kaiba shook the blonde boy, _Not again..._

Joey's eyes fluttered as he entered consciecness, "K...Kaiba...?"

Kaiba sighed with relief, "It's me, I'm here Joey."

Joey clung to Kaiba, sobbing quietly, "I had the nightmare again."

He stared at the clock, _3:15 AM_, _Poor Joey, he's usually tough, so whatever he's dreaming must be bad. Why wont he tell me?_

It had been a week sense Joey had told Kaiba he loved him. Every night sense then, Joey had been having the same horrable nightmare time and time again, leaving him shaky and paranoid. Everytime Kaiba

asked him what happened in his dream, Joey would just shake his head and say that it was to horrable to repeat. But this was getting rediculis.

"Joey..." Kaiba pet Joey's head until he fell back asleep, but stayed in the room for the rest of the night, holding Joey's hand.

That next morning Kaiba drank his coffee and typed on his computer, it was very quiet as Joey ate a bowl of oatmeal, his eyes were dim from lack of rest. Mokuba looked at Kaiba with a conserned look and

then left for school.

"We should be going to." Joey yawned, he started to pick up his back but Kaiba took it away from him and set it down.

"Hey, what's up?" Joey asked surprised.

"We're not going to school today, I want to know what you've been dreaming."

"Kaiba, Kaiba, I already told yah, it's to awful, you don't want to hear it." Joey looked away from Kaiba as he spoke, _I can't tell him about dad..._

Kaiba did something Joey didn't see comming, he grabbed him by the collar with both hands and drew him close almost lifting him from the ground.

"Joey, listen to me. You can tell me what's bothering you, please." Kaiba was shaking and Joey felt a pang of guilt as he looked into Kaiba's concered eyes.

"I...I'm sorry Kaiba, I didn't mean to worry you." Joey sighed and Kaiba let him go, "It's...it's about my dad."

Kaiba winced, he had noticed that his dad was a sore spot on Joey.

"Well...he used to beat me up and stuff. He'd drink alot and everything. I'd hide up the bruises and pretend that nothing happened, finally I guess someone found out, and called the police. My dad was tooken

ta Jail and I went on living by myself. Which was fine by me, I cleaned up the house real nice and never told anyone. Accually you're the first person I've eva told." Joey smiled feeling a great deal better after telling

what had happened to him.

"I'm so..." Kaiba started to apologize but Joey raise his hand.

"Don't apologize, I don't want sympathy, that's one of the reasons I stayed quiet. Okay, this is what happened with the dream:..." Joey then told Kaiba about his reaccuaring dream, "What if it means

somethin Kaiba? It'd be all my fault."

"Nothing's going to happen Joey, your fathers gone and he's not going to hurt anyone ever again." Kaiba told him softly patting his head.

"Yah sure?" Joey looked at him trustfully and Kaiba understood that Joey may have seemed happy and over active all the time, but he was accually fragile and Kaiba was suddenly afraid that he might break

his pup if he wasn't careful.

"Oh coarse I am. No one could take my puppy from me." Kaiba whispered, embracing Joey.

"Not a dog..." Joey murmered, snuggeling into Kaiba's chest before slipping of to a restfull sleep.


	12. pool, icecream, and a problem

Mokuba crept up to his brothers at home office after school, and peeked into the door. Kaiba as always from working, the window behind him showed the beginning of rain, "Brother?"

"Come in Mokuba," Kaiba smiled, closing his laptop and turning to his brother, "What's up?"

"Wow, stopping your work and asking what's up? You've learned alot." Mokuba obsurved in shock, Kaiba simply shrugged.

"I'm getting better, at least i'd like to think so, anyways, did you want something?"

Mokuba looked around the room, "Where's Joey? I was looking for him earlier but I can't find him, he said he'd play with me today, but," Mokuba shrugged.

"He's sleeping, I'd like it if you didn't wake him, he hasn't been sleeping well and he needs to catch up on his rest," Kaiba told his smaller brother, "What do you want to do? I'll play with you."

"Really, yah mean it!?" Mokuba gasped.

"Of coarse," Kaiba chuckled standing and heading out of his office, "So what do you want to do?"

"How about we play pool?" Mokuba asked, his smile was huge as he walked by his brother towards the game room.

"Sense when do you play pool?" Kaiba looked at his smaller brother surprised he had never seen Mokuba play the game even though they did indeed have a pool table.

Mokuba smiled, pushing open the room's door, "Joey taught me! He said that i'm good."

"Well we'll see about that."

Kaiba all in all...lost every single game. He was trying to take it well, which was difficult for a guy who hates to lose, "Good game, Mokie."

"You're not letting me win are you, brother?" Mokuba grinned, his eyes gleaming this joy.

Kaiba glared at his brother but the look wasn't mean. "Well, I don't know about you but i'm hungry, how about we see if Joey's up and then we all go out for icecream?"

Mokuba nodded quickly and the ran around the table and hugged his older brother, "Are you happy now?" He looked up at Kaiba.

Kaiba nodded, petting his small siblings head, then Mokuba left the room to get his rain coat. Kaiba chuckled, "Yes, i'm very happy." Then he turned and he also went upstairs to Joey's room. He knocked

softly but there wasn't an answer so he quietly slipped into the room. Joey was still asleep, and from his calm face, a comfortable one. Kaibe made his way over and sat on the edge of the bed and pet Joey's

head. Joey's eyes opened a little.

"Kaiba?" He sat up and yawned smiling as his brown eyes met Kaiba's soft blue ones. _How much everything has changed in such a short time. _

"Good morning, Pup, or should I say afternoon. Did you sleep well?" Kaiba smiled when Joey nodded he was more than happy.

Joey moved so he sat beside Kaiba and layed his head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Kaiba put his arm around his pup and kissed his head, "You don't need to apologize Joey, I'm just glad you're better."

They stayed like that for a while in comfortable silence, enjoying the others company. Then the door opened and they turned to see the younger Kaiba with his hand-held camcorder. Instead of chasing after

him, Kaiba just rolled his eyes. Joey grinned and flashed a peace sign. "Hey there Mokuba!"

"Hey, Joey! Are you better?" Mokuba asked, running over and sitting on the other side of Joey. He nodded and ruffled Mokuba's black hair.

"Yah I'm alright. How are you kid?" Joey felt bad for worrying them but at the same time he knew that he was forgivin and that things were going to be just fine.

"I'm good, did Kaiba we're going to get icecream?"

Joey laughed, "Icecream, sounds great!" He smiled at Kaiba again and kissed him on the cheek, "Then I better get dressed, I don't wanna walk around in my P.J's, plus I think it's raining."

The Kaiba's left and after a little while they all heading out and entered one of Kaiba's cars. It was a fun ride to the icecream parlor. They sang to the radio and Mokuba chatted about school.

When they arrived they quickly ran inside to avoid getting drenched, now that the rain was comming down harder. Kaiba ordered a chocolate cone, Mokuba chose a bowl of bubblegum icecream and Joey had

two scoops of strawberry.

"We should do this more often!" Mokuba laughed after they had finished eating and were heading back to the car, the rain had lightened a little.

"Sure! Once every week or so can't hurt, what do you think Joey?...Joey?" Kaiba looked at the blonde boy to see that he had stopped walking and his face was deathly pale, he was staring across the

street. When Kaibe followed Joey's horror strickin gaze, he saw that on the other side of the road a man stood there. He was tall, and had blonde hair, his eyes were green and he had a look on his face that

could kill as he looked back at Joey.

"Joey, is that your..." Kaiba started to say but realized Joey wasn't listening, but he didn't need to answer for Kaiba to know that that man, was Joey's father.

----------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, but chap. 11 is here and with a shocking turn of events!!! Kepp watch for chap. 12! Review!


End file.
